


Timed to Perfection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #554: Snape and the Next Generation - Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Timed to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #554: Snape and the Next Generation - Scorpius Malfoy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Timed to Perfection

~

When the Sorting began, Severus sighed, only half listening. When Minerva called Scorpius Malfoy, however, he perked up, paying particular attention. 

He’d attended the boy’s Naming Ceremony, his every birthday, and had even given Draco potions advice when it had come to conceiving him. 

“Slytherin,” the Hat declared. 

Severus hummed, sitting back in his chair and smirking. _No surprise there,_ he thought.

The rest of the Sorting proceeded and afterwards, as Minerva moved towards the Head Table, she paused beside Severus. “Slytherin House thrives, Severus.” 

“Indeed,” he murmured, as Minerva sat. _Shame it couldn’t have done so in my time._

~

Scorpius Malfoy looked like his father and grandfather, but that’s where the resemblance ended. Where they had been elitist, he welcomed all into his circle regardless of blood status, and was universally liked by everyone, even students in other Houses. _Astoria’s influence,_ Severus decided. 

It was no surprise when he displayed a particular aptitude for Potions. 

“You should tutor him,” Minerva suggested. 

Severus snorted. “There are others far more qualified.” 

“I don’t think that’s true at all.” Minerva smiled. “Although, of course, I cannot _make_ you do anything.” 

Severus sighed. Like Albus, she could somehow do just that. “We’ll see.” 

~

Tutoring Scorpius proved stimulating. Severus had to stay on his toes since Scorpius was sharp. He enjoyed their time together. _Perhaps a bit too much,_ Severus thought, surreptitiously admiring Scorpius’ arse one day. 

Nothing could happen, of course, it was impossible, but, like all Malfoys, Scorpius didn’t recognise that concept. “I want you, too,” he said once day as they brewed. 

Severus’ eyes widened. “What?” 

Scorpius hummed. “Father’s told me about you, about how much you sacrificed. You deserve a reward.” 

“What reward?” 

Scorpius faced him, expression determined. Severus shivered at the look in his eyes. “The best reward. Me.”

~

After Scorpius left Hogwarts, Severus thought the matter over. He heard Scorpius joined the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. Pleased that he was using his mind, Severus tried to forget his protégée. 

He fell into a funk, going for days without speaking to anyone. 

The day he felt the pull was like any other. Severus, dozing, looked up, finding himself...elsewhere. “Where--?”

“Hello, Severus.” 

Severus’ mouth dropped open. “Scorpius?” Gone were all traces of the boy, replaced by a man whose beauty made Severus ache. 

Scorpius smiled. “Time for your reward,” he said, raising his wand. And Severus screamed.

~

When Severus woke up he was on the floor. He sat up. “Where--?” 

Scorpius was grinning. “It worked!” 

“What’ve you done?” whispered Severus, standing.

“Brought you back,” Scorpius said. “It’s taken years, but combining your blood from the Shack with your portrait’s magic worked.” 

“Impossible--”

“Nothing’s impossible.” Scorpius extended his hand. “Time for a proper introduction. Scorpius Malfoy.” 

Severus blinked. “Severus Snape,” he said, shaking Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius kissed him. “We can’t!” Severus gasped. “I’m old--”

“I’m older than you now.” Scorpius smirked. “So...shall we?”

And as Scorpius pressed forward, Severus relaxed, responded. _Perhaps my time has finally come._

~


End file.
